A Change of Worlds, A Change of Life
by watertiger21
Summary: When a girl first finds herself on Dinotopia, she is suffering Amnesia. Now that she has remembered everything, what part will she have in this extraordinary world? rating to be safe


**Summary**: When a girl first finds herself on Dinotopia, she is suffering Amnesia. Now that she has remembered everything, what part will she have in this extraordinary world?

**Disclaimer**: Dinotopia is not mine. Some of the concepts do not belong to me. I'm not making any profit from this story. I have, however, created the characters.

**It's My Story**: This is my story, not yours. This means, that by my standards and purposes, my story is copyrighted and cannot be used or stolen unless I've given permission. Thank you.

**Prologue**

The only thing the sixteen-year-old girl was aware of was the searing pain reverberating through her whole body. She was careful when she opened her eyes, not knowing what to expect, or what she'd see. As her eyes slowly overcame the aching sensation in her head, she was able to acknowledge her surroundings. This was not home.

She was lying on a small slab-like bed in a room with walls painted a dark midnight-blue color, which made her feel cold and utterly alone. There was a small window on the opposite side of the room, but she couldn't see through it to the other side.

As her mind started to focus, the girl realized that her hand was situated uncomfortably beneath her back, and her fingers were already tingling and numb. She unconsciously attempted to move her arm into a more adequate position, and promptly bit her tongue as a shot of pain went down her spine. She forced herself to relax, and she did her best to release the tension in her muscles.

It was then that the girl noticed that as a result of her struggles, her right leg was now dangling off the bed. Growling in frustration, she gripped the side of the mattress with her free hand and heaved her leg back onto the pallet.

Her efforts must have made quite a bit of noise, because within moments a middle-aged woman entered the room. She was quite flustered. "Oh! Oh, please don't move! You'll make everything worse." Hurrying to the side of the bed, the woman tenderly positioned the girl's leg and arm in a more satisfactory position.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Katoka. I've been sent to watch over you for the time being." Katoka pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and sat down, looking at the girl intently.

"Hello. Could you tell me what happened? Where am I?" The girl gazed around the room once more, and noticed several objects she hadn't seen before. There was a second chair by the doorway, a small desk in another corner of the room, and an extravagant medium-sized rug with an intricate design on the floor. "My head hurts, and I'm so disoriented," the girl mumbled.

Katoka ran her hand along the girl's arm. "You'll be okay, honey. Now, may I ask your name?"

The girl sighed and focused on relaxing her body, relieving some of her pain. "I . . . I . . . I don't know . . ." The more she concentrated on remembering, the harder it was to remember anything.

"Oh dear," Katoka said. "We hoped you wouldn't have any amnesia, but you do have a mighty large bump on your head." As if her statement had implied something, Katoka pulled a wet backpack out from under the bed. It was covered in a slimy soup of seaweed and algae.

"What is that?"

"This, my dear, is your backpack. Or, at least we think it is yours." Katoka lifted it carefully and shook it for good measure. "Maybe it'll bring back some memory?"

The girl studied Katoka and the backpack, but the blank look on her face proved that the girl didn't have a clue about having any connections to the pack.

"Oh well," Katoka said, shaking her head sadly. "You do need a name, though. How about Laurel, after the laurel flower? The name means glory, you know. Hmm? Wait, what's wrong?"

The girl hadn't been listening, because at the moment Katoka had begun talking, a monster walked through the door and into the room.

Laurel screamed.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Starts out a little slow, I know. This is basically a simple story about the life of the teen, so it could get slow at times. I'll try to add something exciting. I'm open to suggestions too!

Read and Review! Please don't be too harsh though. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Thanks!


End file.
